So hard to admit LOVE!
by Dark Moon Angel
Summary: Lets just say Starfire and Raven didn't change back after the Puppet king switched them into each others bodies, and they won't. Until they both admit something they haven't even admitted to themselves! RobinStarfire, Beast BoyRaven Enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

Authors Note: Hey fanfic readers what's up! Just to let you now, this is my first fanfic! So, forgive me if this sucks! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own TeenTitans.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
At the big T tower, " Gosh dang it WHY THE HECK DID'T STARFIRE AND I CHANGE BACK!" Screamed Raven in Starfire's body waving her arms around in frustration, " I MEAN WE DESTROYED THAT STUPID PUPPETS CONTROL!" " Sta, I mean Raven could you like chill for a sec!" whined beast boy sitting on the couch trying to watch some tv, " You now I kinda liked you better when you didn't have emotions! ,said Beast Boy half out of anger, half out of sarcasm. Only noticing the anger in his voice Raven burst into sobes, and ran out to her room! "Raven GOSHI didn't mean it that it that way!" Beast Boy yelled after her, but she was already gone. ' Gosh, why do I always screw up with her this way!' he thought 'I mean it didn't used to be this way, ever since I went into her mind with Cyborg, I just have this weird feeling around her!' he thought no longer paying attention to the tv were the end of the movie Serendipity was playing. Noticing the two people making out, and Beast Boy scoffed at them. " I'll just go to bed now I guess" said Beast Boy as he got up and went to bed, little did he know someone was watching his whole little "scene" with Raven.  
  
~*~ How did you like my first chappie? If I get even one review (that isn't from some one in my family) I'll write the next chapter! Gomen this chapter was so short! R and R Ja ne! ^_^ 


	2. Why do I care so much?

Disclaimer: FINE! I don't own TeenTitans!  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys! (and girls) W'sup! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Wow! NINE REVIEWS ON MY FIRST CHAPTER! ROCK'N! Though there are some individuals I'd like to mention!  
  
Raven Grey Ghost: Thanks for the info, sorry my first chapter was a big(or little) lump. I kinda read a lot of fanfics where authors did that, so I sorta picked up the bad habit, but I'll try to do better! ^_^  
  
Neo: I hope so! I mean I have a plot, but I have to get to it! :D  
  
RavenFire: Gomen gomen gomen that chapter was so short, but I was very tired when I wrote it! I'll try to make the chapters longer from now on!;)  
  
prisonero: Glad you liked! ^_~  
  
johNNY: Glad you liked the chapter! (  
  
Raven's Faithful Sidekick: Heck NO this is NOT slash!  
  
Catty: Thank you!  
  
Devona: I'll email you as soon as I can!^_^  
  
And thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Now on to chapter two! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter Two Why can't I:  
  
The dark figure who had been watching Raven and Beast Boy then entered the living room seeing they had both left.  
  
"Dang you Beast Boy!" ,yelled Cyborg (yes people FYI Cyborg was the person watching Raven and Beast Boy's little "scene") "How come your always upsetting Raven! Your such a jerk sometimes!"  
  
Cyborg started pacing around the room trying to decide whether to comfort Raven, or kick Beast Boy's butt first. Finally deciding to comfort first, and do the butt kicking later, Cyborg started walking towads Ravens room.  
  
In Beast Boy's room where Beast Boy was trying to sleep, but kept on tossing and turning unable to.  
  
"Why the freak'in heck can't I get to sleep for more than five minutes!" ,yelled Beast Boy bolting up from another nightmare where, Raven who was using Starfires powers to try and blast him to ablivy'in for make'n another stupid remark like he did before, " I mean, I've gotten into fights with Raven before, but I never cared as much as I do now, and the main problem is I don't even know why." Beast Boy said to himself, because there was no one there to listen to him. "At any rate Robin probably gave the walls ears, so I like better not spill my guts to him." He chuckled to himself, just sitting there staring off into space planning his next move. "Ah, well I better go apologize to Raven for being a TOTAL JERK! " Beast Boy conculuded jumping out of bed, and going off towards Raven's room.  
  
There in Raven's room, Raven (in Starfire's body) sat on her bed crying.  
  
"DANG YOU BEAST BOY!" sobbed Raven pounding her bed as if it where him, "Why do you always blow up at me like that! And, why do I care so much!" " I mean before you went into my mind with Cyborg, you'd blow up at me, but I didn't even really care that you yelled at me! Sure, I'd get kinda offended, but I DIDN'T REALLY CARE THAT MUCH!" Raven screamed at Beast Boy even though he wasn't there. Then there was a soft knock on the door. "IF THAT'S YOU BEAST BOY, THEN GO THE FREAK'N HECK AWAY!" yelled Raven with an extremily ticked look on her face.  
  
"No, it's not Beast boy It's Cyborg. said Cyborg siletely louder than the his normal voice volume, " Can I come in?"  
  
"Cyborg?" questioned Raven with a few tears running down her face, " Sure, you can come in."  
  
After he opened the door Cyborg entered, seeing Raven's eyes all red and puffy he immediately new comforting Raven first was the best thing to do. Deciding to play dumb, he pretended that he had no clue why she was crying.  
  
"Raven, what's wrong?" Cyborg asked, though already knowing the answer.  
  
" Beast Boy said he kinda liked me better when I didn't have emotions." said Raven tears starting to trickle down her face again.  
  
Sitting down on her bed next to her Cyborg put his arm around her, and said "That jerk! Well, your too good for him anyway!"  
  
But, just as Cyborg finished saying this, Beast Boy entered Raven's room seeing Cyborg's arm around Raven. Suddennly without thinking Beast Boy yelled "Cyborg what the heck do you think your doing with your arm around MY girl!" enraged Beast Boy lept up into the air getting ready to strike!  
  
Meanwile Starfire being bored of meditating in the park decided to go back to the tower to see what Robin was up to! Normally she would have gone to see Raven first, but lately she just had this desire to be around Robin, but she didn't now why? Why did she always want to be with him, and feel bad when she wasn't?  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you all for reading this chapter! I now it was still short, but I hope it took me TWO HOURS to write! I'll try and update soon, but I probably won't be able to til Thursday!  
  
JA NE! ^_^ R and R! 


	3. Melting, Movie, and Blue Bruise Oh My!

Disclaimer: No, I don't own TeenTitans. (sigh) BUT(the big but), I do own two fanfics!^_^  
  
Authors Note: Hey guys and girls! W'sup! Just to let you know, I won't be updating this weekend because I will be out of state, but I'll try to update on Monday! ^_^  
  
Now on to answering reviews, or thanking anyone who did! ^_^  
  
Dark II Raven: Glad you liked it! :D  
  
K-chan: Thank you!  
  
SD Sound FX: Of course I'll read(and review) your fanfic!  
  
Devona: I'll try, but I'm having some serious writers block! ^_^;  
  
Raven's Faithful Sidekick: That's alright, glad you like!  
  
I think that's everyone! Oh, also check out my one-shot (meaning only one chapter in the fic) "Love so strong" , and thank you to everyone who reviewed it!  
  
Now on to the next chapter! ^_^  
  
Chapter Three:~*~  
  
After walking for what seemed like ten miles(when it was really only three) Starfire (in Raven's body) finally got back to the tower. (Yes, I'm going to try for more Starfire Robin fluff this chapter)  
  
" Now to go see what Robin is up to!" Starfire decided with a smile on her face, starting up one of the long staircases. BANG! " OOOHHHHHH, there goes another light bulb." Sighed Starfire." Now Robin will be mad at me."  
  
~^~ In Robin's Laboratory(were it was totally silent) he sat at his desk examining something under his trusty microscope.  
  
"I wonder if it was rats or mosquitoes that spread this food poisoning around." Asked himself turning one of the nobes on his, trusty microscope.  
  
"Hello Robin! "Said Starfire entering his laboratory.  
  
Surprised by the sudden sound, Robin jerked forward, and slamed his forehead on the eye piece of his trusty microscope, and he developed a blue bruise on his forehead.  
  
"OOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Robin in pain grabbing the bruise on his forehead. After about ten minutes of running around yelling OOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, Robin's forehead stopped hurting so badly, and he stopped running around in pain.  
  
Robin was about to blow up with anger.WHEN  
  
"Robin are you alright?!" Starfire questioned being very worried.  
  
Robin immedeitly melted(like butter) on the spot. Who could blame him? She used that are-you-ok-cuz-I'm-really- worried-about-you tone, even Robin didn't have the heart to be mad at her now.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay," He said rubbing the bruise on his forehead.  
  
"What is it you need anyway?" Robin asked cringing when he heard a couple more light bulbs blowing up.  
  
"Sorry, just to see what your up to." Starfire said shrugging  
  
"Well I was examining some bacteria that was causing the food poisoning." Said Robin pointing to his microscope "But, let's go watch a movie it would help me relax after a long days hall."  
  
"Yes lets go watch a movie, may I suggest 'Save the Last Dance'? Please can we watch it I love that movie! Said Starfire with a big smile on her face.  
  
Robin melted on the spot again. So he agreed to watch 'Save the Last Dance' then they went down to the living room and watched 'Save the Last Dance'.  
  
~*~  
  
I am SSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOO SSSSSOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY this chapter was so short, but I'm having some SERIOUS writers BLOCK! Now, if you all will be good little readers, and review this chapter I might just write you another One-shot before I leave tomorrow!  
  
R and R Ja Ne! ^_^ 


	4. More on Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Teen Titans.  
  
Author's Note: I am SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO beyond sorry that I haven't updated before now.  
  
See I got stuck with this HUGE writers block! It was so huge that it's world record book worthy! (and I still have a bit of it left) ::hits self over the for telling readers and reviewers that:: ^_^;;; he he, now onto the next chappie!^_^ And, I 'm going to do the ityest bit of back tracking into chapter two, k? ^_~  
  
Chapter Four, More on Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg: ~*~  
  
But, just as Cyborg finished saying this, Beast Boy entered Raven's room, seeing Cyborg's arm around Raven. Suddennly without thinking Beast Boy yelled "Cyborg what the heck do you think you're doing with your arm around MY girl!" enraged Beast Boy lept up into the air getting ready to strike!  
  
Landing on Cyborg with a thup, and knocking him off Raven's bed(Raven's face hit her bed with a vengence because Cyborg hadn't let go of her yet) Beast Boy started trying to punch Cyborg, but failed because he had already moved out of the way.  
  
Standing up, Cyborg not nowing what to do except to fight Beast Boy, kicked Beast Boy in the face, knocking him down.  
  
Beast Boy then threw his arm around Cyborg's neck (cutting off his air supply) tried to force Cyborg to the ground.  
  
Cyborg tried to pry Beast Boy off of himself, and keep standing at the same time. IN about a minute Cyborg was able to get Beast Boy off of himself. Then they bother had to stop and catch they're breath.  
  
after a minute they started going at it again.  
  
Cyborg started it off by making a big round blast, and hit Beast Boy in the chest with it slamming him against Raven's dresser knocking some of her make up jars off her dresser.  
  
Beast Boy recovered instantly, and lept up and punched Cyborg in the forhead, and said "Dude, you really are a metal head!" waving his hand in a jerking motion to try and relieve some of the pain.  
  
"Dang straight I am!" yelled Cyborg well running towards Beast Boy, and hitting elbow first in the jaw!  
  
Beast Boy then on the ground and didn't move. He was barely conshess.  
  
Cyborg, not realizing this, and still in the heat of battle was hurled his fist at Beast Boy. Just when his fist was about to connect with Beast Boy's stomach.  
  
Raven realized that she had to do something, and jumped infront of Beast Boy and yelled " STOP" her eyes lit with the righteous fury and she hurled one of her blasts at Cyborg Knocking him down.  
  
Cyborg was just dazed at the fact Raven had just hit him with one of her blasts when Beast Boy was the one that had hurt her feelings, and he was the one that had comforted her.  
  
"Can't you see that Beast Boy is hur-" said Raven  
  
"I'll 'e o'ay 'a'en" interupted Beast Boy, slowly standing up.  
  
"Well, by the fact I your jaw is turned sightly unnaturally to the right, and I can bearly tell what you what your saying I'd say your not okay." Said Raven drily, " Now I'll take you to the Hospital floor, and Cyborg can go tell Robin and Starfire what happened!"  
  
"But, Robin always blows up in who evers face he gets told these things by."wined Cyborg.  
  
"Exactly!"Said Raven putting Beast Boy's arm over her shoulder," That's why your telling him!"  
  
Raven then help Beast Boy walk to the Hospital Floor, well Cyborg slowly searched the tower for Robin and Starfire.  
  
~*~ Hope you liked! ^_^  
  
R&R  
  
Ja Ne! 


End file.
